moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cartoonkid7
Warning For attacking another user. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 23:56, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry for putting a mean comment on your profile page I regret it and I'm sorry. I sent you a friend request on moshi monsters if you wan to accept me. I understand if you don't want me as a friend. I won't delete your page if you won't delete mine is that fair because I didn't want to make an enemie with you, okay? :Warning two for attack, you do not have the rights of deletion and protection. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:05, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Last warning for blanking. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:06, May 2, 2012 (UTC) First and last warning for blanking. Abce2|''Que '''Sera Sera" 12:59, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I am glad you are back to the wiki, all this info you have will be really useful! Thanks for apologizing and good luck editing! Shelbypinky1 15:22, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Reply First, why are you bringing back up an issue that died a month ago, and which you really had(ve) nothing to do with? Second, look at the whole story before you start claim something. kthxbai, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:09, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :But it was a month old, there's no need to be beating a dead horse. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 21:40, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Mind my own business? It's my talk page, and my situation you added to, so if anything, it is my business. It's unneeded to dig up old situations, as it serves no point and can possibly create another problem. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 22:29, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Let's just drop this thing and move on. This is a petty thing to argue about. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 22:37, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay. I'll argue then. *You post a comment on a month old topic on MY talk page directed towards ME, and yet you say it's none of my business? What sense does that make. *You beat a dead horse, and refused to acknowledge that, insisting you had the right to dig up an ancient and long forgotten problem, which was nothing but deconstructive. *I suggest you quit commenting until you calm down. That may give you a clearer head with things. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 00:54, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :You may want to take a better look at what you're "defending" http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robdiablo?diff=prev&oldid=41974 and http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User:Moshi4216?diff=prev&oldid=39710 and http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User:Welive56?diff=prev&oldid=39327 These are all the same person. Check your facts before you make accusations. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 02:06, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Reply Those sections are supposed to be for people who support or oppose you becoming an admin. Right now, I'm really not sure if you are ready for the added admin tools. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:22, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi there I think you should be an admin but dont do anything like what you did (on Abce2's page) :-) DDR-STAR7 17:45, July 9, 2012 (UTC)DDR-STAR7 Re: Cartoonkid7 2 B admin I dont know but what I heard from the person who posted on Abce2's page it didnt sound good! But never mind Cartoonkid7 2 B admin!!! P.S-Can you post your 'things' on my page with a heading please because it will look messy Thanks Bye! :-) Hi please dont If you are the one putting Sluntik on (SMM-vital info) please stop because we dont post zoshlings on only moshlings and spluntik is a zoshling Thanks bye (im going to delte it) Well, maybe he has a reason to not make you an admin. What did he say when you asked him? Maybe I can help after you tell me.Shelbypinky1 21:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, thats weird, I mean whats wrong? It is weird he didn't tell you why this "admin page" is wrong. But do you need a certain amount of edits or is it because you got blocked? I will make sure to post him a comment, but i need to eat so it might be in a bit. Just could you answer those 2 questions up there and I will tell him when I finish. Shelbypinky1 21:31, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ok, that is still weird, but I will tell him, also i left a message on your board on Moshi Monsters.Shelbypinky1 21:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Reply Aside from the new minimum of edits being 200 now, per GM, I still don't think you are ready. To be fair, you were blocked about a month ago for blanking pages, and I am not sure I can trust you with the admin tools, let alone with the responsibilities of adminship. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 21:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay sure. :First, I didn't make you an admin. Second, that wasn't me who said "Okay sure", and third, since you keep bugging me about adminship and do not seem to understand the basics of Wikia, I will not make you an admin. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Also, please quit asking me about adminship. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Why Did U Delete My Mad-Donna page buddy!? Mad-Donna is an upcoming moshi character honestly I've read on at least 4 different websites. Not a moshling but a moshi character kid Hi congrats Congrats on getting all your moshlings you are trying to get. Im not a member so I cant get them :-( BTW DID YOU DRAW THAT BOBBI SINGSONG (BSS) Djbens right Here is one from MrMoshi's twitter named 4 new moshi characters I am glad to announce we will be bringing in future moshi celebrities. Look out Moshi Fans here I'd like you to meet Tuna Turner, Mad-Donna, Blurgh-Vana and Freaky Minaj. We hope you enjoy them, Michael Acton Smith C there's ur proof Id like to add something on to that by DDR-STAR7 Djben thats is not proof you have just made that up. Now read my message I put on your page please. ByeDDR-STAR7 19:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC)DDR-STAR7 Hey I was hoping you could support me being an admin, because I would do that for you? Okay, I'll meet you on. Shelbypinky1 (Talk) 15:20, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Stop leaving blank pages its really annoying Alex milley Mad-Donna Page Ive told Djben that if he doesnt add more information in 5 days ill tell Abce2 or another admin to delete the page. So give him chance. Bye :-) DDR-STAR7 19:25, July 16, 2012 (UTC)DDR-STAR7 Moshi hey, meet me on moshi, okay? Shelbypinky1 (Talk) 19:51, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I know your pass! 21:47, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I know your password on moshi monsters and this wiki. 21:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Your name 21:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I just guessed, it was that easy. I have figured out 2 peoples passwords on this wiki, yours and shelbypinky1s'. I never said i'd get on your account i just wanted to tell you so you could change it. i have my own member account to play on, i don't need 2. 22:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC) OH MY GOSH, thanks for telling me! Why do you know? and did he tell you? Like I said, I wouldn't have gotten on your account anyway. if you wouldn't have told her she would have never known, because i wouldn't have changed a thing. thats okay, but when i said did he tell you i meant why did he tell you he had our passwords. i mean if you had an account with a lot of edits and a member account on moshi, wouldn't he keep it a secret? I don't care that she knows! 22:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for telling me! bye. Shelbypinky1 (Talk) Come visit my monsters room! Click here! 22:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Friendly advice Next time there's a troll like that, just report them to me, don't respond. That gives them what they want. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, yesterday was weird do you agree? I got a friend request from the wiki contributer. I accepted but don't you think that is weird.Shelbypinky1 (Talk) Come visit my monsters room! Click here! 19:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ok Shelbypinky1 (Talk) Come visit my monsters room! Click here! 13:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) If you try to become an admin again i support you. 'Shelbypinky1' (Talk) Come visit my monsters room! Click here! 18:07, August 14, 2012 (UTC) actually instead of asking i will nominate you to be an admin. 'Shelbypinky1' (Talk) Come visit my monsters room! Click here! 14:49, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Reply Look, three people are begging me to become admins, and that's stressful enough. Just wait until I have the permission to demote the inactive admins (tomorrow), and then I'll look into it. Please calm down. Stressing me about it won't up your chances any higher. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:58, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I have a reason to make it a page with delete template! It's mispelling! The name in the Zoo is Bobbi Singsong, not Bobbi SingSong! Hoanganhminh Hey Hey! I am so glad your back! 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (Click Here)''' 21:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hoang's right, we only want the correct spelling for article names. Otherwise we end up with five different articles on the same thing. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 14:01, August 16, 2012 (UTC) : Warning Warning one for vandalism. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 00:24, February 7, 2014 (UTC)